


Next Year, I Could Be Just as Good

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/F, Inspired by Music, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy woke up early on Christmas morning, Padma wasn't in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year, I Could Be Just as Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with the prompt "Santa Baby" by Eartha Kitt.

When Pansy woke up early on Christmas morning, Padma wasn't in bed, and she could hear her humming in the living room. Pansy bounded out of bed immediately, not even bothering to smooth her hair or change out of her nightgown.

"Happy Christmas!" she called, dashing out into the living room. Her eyes went immediately to the mantle where they had hung their stockings, and she stopped short when she saw only one hanging there. "Hey, where's my–"

"Looking for this?" Padma said, and Pansy turned around to see her smiling sweetly and holding Pansy's stocking. Pansy grabbed at it, and she held it teasingly out of reach over her head.

"Awh, Padma, give it here!" Pansy tried in vain to grab at it, but Padma held it easily out of reach.

"I don't know…"

"But I've been a good girl," Pansy pouted, snatching for it again. "I've been  _very_  good  _all year long_ ; you can't just keep me away from my presents now."

"I'm the one holding the stocking. I can do whatever I want," Padma smirked, then laughed at the exaggerated look of disappointment on Pansy's face. "Now, buck up. I'll give it eventually. Tell me about what a good girl you've been."

"I've been an absolute  _angel_ , and you know it! I stayed in with you instead of going out, and I haven't kissed a  _single_  boy all year."

"Good for you."

"And I've done lots of nice things for you." Pansy put her arms around Padma's waist and looked up at her with wide doe eyes. "Haven't I?"

"Mmm, a few nice things, I suppose," Padma said evasively.

"You know I've done more than a  _few_ …" She slipped one hand underneath Padma's shirt, running it along the curve of her waist, then up high enough so that she could work her fingers under her bra. Padma let out an approving little gasp when Pansy's fingers found her nipple.

"Well, that  _is_  rather nice," she murmured.

"'Course it is." Pansy stood on tiptoe to kiss Padma, then pushed her gently back onto the couch and straddled her. When she had Padma pinned underneath her, she reached up and plucked her stocking out of her hand.

"Right!" she said, sitting on Padma's chest. She plunged her hand into the stocking, feeling around, and Padma smiled when her eyes lit up and she drew her hand out with a diamond ring caught on the tip of one of her fingers.

"Happy Christmas, Pansy, darling," said Padma. "And if you'd kindly get off my chest, there's something I'd like to ask you…"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
